


【仏英】Back to Plantagenet

by engle89



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engle89/pseuds/engle89
Summary: 这篇文的设定是金雀花王朝早期，主要是围绕理查德二世（狮心王），回到过去的外科医生亚瑟，和法国国王菲利普（过去的弗朗西斯）之间的故事。主要是围绕历史来写，但是有些地方我并不想过分讲究，所以有些细节我就会自行创造。存档而已。其实提到他们，我总会想到穿盔甲被淹死的德国老爷子（如果我没记错的话），你们扶一把人家啊，岁数那么大，盔甲那么厚，掉河里肯定起不来。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【仏英】Back to Plantagenet

勒芒城内黑烟滚滚，火光四起。

亚瑟一脸迷茫地站在这座明显是中世纪风格的城堡面前，在不远处，他看见两个人骑在马上，还没等亚瑟反应过来，他就被向后拖去。

“该死”，亚瑟咕哝着，双手被绑在身后的感觉让他很不好受。大约五分钟前，亚瑟才完成一个高难度的长达八小时的脑部肿瘤切除手术，他累的直接躺在自己的储物柜里。意识昏昏沉沉的没过多久，自己就被一阵呛鼻的浓烟熏醒，脑子稍微恢复清明时，他就已经站在一座城堡前。

被士兵拖着走到骑马人的跟前，亚瑟抬头。

“弗，弗朗西斯？”，他的眼睛因为震惊而睁大。弗朗西斯怎么在这里？难道一切是他搞的鬼？可是弗朗西斯不是上个星期就飞去美国参加什么世界内科诊疗讨论会，而且据他所知，这次会议要整整持续两个星期。

“我们在城内的一座地下教堂里发现了这个人”，一个卫兵打扮的人似乎说明情况，而且他用的是法语。

哦，法语。

亚瑟并不是不会法语，相反他从高中就开始学习法语，而且发音标准。然而，在法国经历过种种不愉快以及每每想起弗朗西斯那个自恋暴露狂的优雅口音都让他本能地对这种语言有些排斥。

“看来这次我们终于找到亨利二世的宝藏”，弗朗西斯微笑着，然后他从马背上俯下身，“小亚瑟你好，我叫菲利普”。

“为什么？”，亚瑟盯着自称菲利普的人，越看越像弗朗西斯，换句话说，他们简直就是一个人。可是弗朗西斯不会骑马，而且他只是个内科医生和画家。在医院相处的几年里，弗朗西斯也从未透露过他有什么远房亲戚或者弟弟哥哥之类的。值得一提是，菲利普还带着锁子甲和厚厚的盔甲，他的马上也披了厚重的钢板。他们是在表演什么舞台剧？

亚瑟的思维突然被打断，他感觉到自己的下颚被一只手抬起，强迫他看向一双金色的眼睛，这让亚瑟想起自己曾经在纪录片里看到的狮子的眼睛。他被那双眼睛紧紧锁住，周围的空气不自觉地开始凝固，一点点压迫亚瑟的神经。一阵风猛然吹到亚瑟身上，卷来一股不知名的花香，这种花在勒芒城内随处可见，同样是金色的花瓣在风中摇曳。

“欢迎回来，亚瑟”，理查德用几乎捏碎敌人的力气捏着对方的下巴，像是护着自己领地的狮王，而这一次，他不会让胜利从自己的眼前白白溜走。

亚瑟的下巴终于被松开，下巴几乎要脱臼的恐惧让他在被松开的那一瞬间立马垂下自己的脖子，但是无论怎么样也不能再让这古怪的状况牵着他鼻子走。稍微平复自己的呼吸，亚瑟用法语开口，“请问…阁下是？”。

亚瑟感觉到对方似乎看了他一眼，可是背着光，亚瑟看的也不是很确定，接下来，他听见对方说，“带他去父王那里”。

亚瑟还想说些什么，对方就策马冲着火光四起的勒芒城内去了。

另一匹白色的马再一次出现在亚瑟身边，“小亚瑟，那是理查德一世哦，英格兰的王。哥哥我是法国的王哦~”。

亚瑟面无表情地看着前方，如果他没听错，那个法国佬嘴里的理查德一世就是他在历史书里看到的狮心王。黑烟滚滚的城墙，该死的法国搅屎棍，父子相残的历史，还有意外死去的亨利二世。如果把他的历史情怀放到一边，黑死病，疟疾，天花。如果他没记错，盘尼西林这时候似乎还没出生。

好想回去。


End file.
